Brothers
by WavesOfWisdom99
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around the brother-sister relationships in PJO. 'You need a lot more than blood to make a brother." All rights to author
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ello all. So, I came up with this idea for a series of one-shots revolving around the various brother-sister relationships in PJO. They aren't always related by blood, but ya know, its not only blood that makes a brother. Let me know what you think!**

Jason and Thalia

Thalia found him sitting in her alcove, staring blankly at the statue of Zeus. She knew that he was hurting. Leo's death had hit them all, but he had been Jason's best friend. The pain here was deeper.

"It should have been me," Jason said, by way of greeting.

Thalia felt like she had been punched in the gut. The idea of losing him..._again_, no, she couldn't even think about thinking about that.

"Don't say that," she managed to say, sounding as strangled as she felt.

Jason looked at her, blue eyes filled with such fractured pain, it hurt to look. He stayed silent as she climbed up into the alcove and sat next to him. Their legs hung over the side, against the wall, and Thalia was hit by how much taller he was than her; her feet only reached to halfway down his calf.

"You did all you could," she said, once she had rid of the lump in her throat. _I didn't, not for Luke._

Jason laughed bitterly, a sharp, unnatural sound, and shook his head. "I _let _him _die_." His voice cracked. _No, you didn't. But I let Luke die._

"No, you didn't. He...he did what he had to do, okay? You can't blame yourself for that." _Like I blame myself for Luke._

He stayed silent for 23 heartbeats. Then, in a voice that sounded weary beyond his years, he said, "To storm or fire the earth must fall. It could have been me. It _should _have been me."

"Jason."

He stared at his feet, "Don't...don't tell me that I did everything I could," he whispered.

"But, Jason, you _did_."

He turned to look at her, "No, I didn't. I could've convinced him not to. We could have found another way," his voice died in his throat.

"There wasn't another way," Thalia said, gently. _Had there been another way for Luke? Could I have saved him?_

Jason shut his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wish..."

"Yeah, me too."

His head dropped and he chocked out a sob. She pulled him close and he cried into her shoulder. She held him, held back her own tears and sent up a silent prayer to their dad. _Please. __**Please. **__If Leo is out there, somewhere, bring him back. Bring him home. You owe Jason. You owe me. You owe all of us._

**A/N Well? Like it, love it, hate it, let me know! Reviews = cookies :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ello again! Here's another chapter for you incredible people…few shoutouts.**

**First, girlscoutcadetkayla : A cookie is….well, (::) that, is a virtual cookie. Generally writers use them to bribe their readers into reviewing…cuz, well, who doesn't want a virtual cookie? :P**

**Second, MASSIVE thank you to Cupcake Gal, who reviewed a lot of my stories…yeah, thanks a bunch. :D**

**Third, Moony Lily Padfoot Prongs…SEEEEE I POSTED! :P And yes, Jasper is coming. Patience, love. :P**

**And, fourth, huge thank you to all of my reviewers…you make me feel so loved! *wipes away tear*. **

**ANYWAY! On to the story. Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick owns everything…except my idea, which is **_**mine. **_**:P**

Thalia's POV

Nico showed up in the middle of their camp, bleeding, panting and halfway to his father's realm, appearing right out of the shadows. His condition, however, didn't stop the Hunters from aiming their weapons straight at him. He didn't even try to defend himself, just feel forward, onto his knees, barely avoiding face-planting on the forest floor.

"Stand down!" Thalia ordered, walking up to her cousin, "Good gods, Nico, what happened to you?"

He shrugged, then winced and clutched his shoulder. Thalia's big sister instincts kicked in. She pulled him to his feet, trying to ignore his gasps of pain, and brought him into her tent.

Lying him down on one of the bedrolls, she pulled off his tattered jacket. Straight across his chest were three deep slashes that were oozing blood and pus and something green. Thalia fought the urge to throw up.

"Here," she fed him some ambrosia, and made him take a few sips of nectar, before pulling out her knife.

Nico's eyes widened. Color had returned to his cheeks, and he looked marginally better, "Are you going to gut me?" he asked, looking panicked.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous!" Thalia said as she cut Nico's t-shirt away from the wound, leaving him in just his jeans.

Phoebe walked in and eyed him, "Thalia, I doubt Lady Artemis would be pleased to learn that you are nursing the wounds of a _male _in your tent."

"Yeah, well, I don't really care. I'm going to help my brother. Lady Artemis will understand," Thalia pretended not to notice Nico's blush.

"Very well," Phoebe said reluctantly, and left.

Thalia applied a medicinal paste to the cuts, after cleaning them out. Nico bit his lip so hard, it started bleeding.

"Thanks," he gasped, once she had bandaged his chest.

"Yeah. Now, what in Hades happened?" she demanded.

"Ran into a few monsters."

"A _few_?"

"Yeah! Like, a couple hellhounds, few dracaena, fun stuff."

"I see."

"Yeah. Anyway, you risked pissing off a goddess to help me?" Nico smirked at her, "I knew you loved me."

Thalia blushed, "Oh, shut up. You're like…the annoying little brother I never asked for."

Nico laughed, but then is eyes grew soft, "Thanks Thals."

"Anytime, Nico, anytime."

**A/N There we have it! I apologize for its shortness…I will try to make future chapters longer. Put your ideas and thoughts and prompts and requests and opinions and stuff in the reviews. I love hearing from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello! How are you lovely people? :P So, here's part 3…dedicated to : DemigodVenaurora, MoonyLilyPadfootProngs, extremist, and Chris…hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own only my idea; the rest belongs to Uncle Rick**

Jason's POV

Jason Grace had been in a lot of terrifying, nerve-wracking situations, but he had never been quite so nervous before. He was standing in front of the door of a middle class apartment in the middle of New York City, next to his cousin, who was digging through his bag for the key.

Percy had invited Jason to spend the weekend at his house, since both of their girlfriends had gone over to California for a girl's night with Reyna. What a bunch of teenage demigoddesses, who could kick the butt of pretty much anyone they saw, did out on a night on the town, Jason had no idea, and he didn't really want to know.

Percy finally found the key to his front door, and opened it. He stepped right in, but Jason hesitated. He had never been to any of his friends' houses, all of them living in Camp Jupiter anyway. The last time he had actually been in an ordinary house…he had been _two_.

The son of Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "You coming?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Sorry," Jason gave him a small smile.

Percy rolled his eyes, "You need to relax. We're going to have a great time."

Jason smiled back, "Of course."

After ditching his coat in a closet, and dumping his bag in Percy's room, he followed him into the kitchen.

Sally Jackson stood at the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious. She greeted her son with a tight hug that made Jason's heart clench. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Percy got this incredible person who obviously loved him so much for a mom…while Jason's mom was an attention-seeking mania whom Jason himself banished. Jason hadn't had an actual mom since he was a toddler. As Percy's mom turned towards him, he forced down those thoughts. He wouldn't be jealous of his cousin; it was mean and ridiculous and just plain wrong.

Sally gave him a big smile, "Hello dear! I'm Sally, Percy's mom. You are?"

Jason returned the smile with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupitar…so, uh, Percy's cousin I guess."

Sally laughed and gave him a hug, "Call me Sally." To his surprise, Jason found that he had to blink back tears; he hadn't gotten a hug like this in _so _long.

Percy grinned at him, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my Xbox."

Jason laughed, and followed his cousin into the living room.

After creaming Percy at Call of Duty half a dozen times, they went back into the kitchen. Sally was setting the table, laying out plates and cups.

"Hey Mom," Percy greeted, "Where's Paul, and Aria?"

"Paul has a conference tomorrow; he's on a plane to Seattle right now. Aria said she was on her way from the library," Sally replied.

Percy nodded as he slipped into a seat, "Jase, grab a seat."

Jason complied, and sat next to his cousin.

Sally was grabbing the pot from the stove when her phone rang. Percy glanced at the caller ID and picked up.

"Hey Ari!" Percy smiled. He listened for a minute, and then his grin fell. Color drained from his face and his free hand clenched into a fist.

"Where are you?" he asked as he got up, motioning for Jason to follow, "Okay, hang tight, alright? Grab something to defend yourself, and for the love of the gods, _stall_. I'll be right there."

Percy hung up with a haunted look in his eyes, "Mom? That was Ari. We're going to go get her, okay?"

He was out the door before his mom could reply.

Jason was extremely confused, but he followed his cousin out the door without a question.

They ended up driving in Percy's recently acquired car (Paul's old Prius, which for some reason had four hoof-shaped dents in the roof), to an old park, few blocks off of Percy's apartment.

"What's going on?" Jason asked. Percy's knuckles were white on the wheel.

"They got to her," was the only reply he got.

"Who's they? Percy, what happened?" Jason was getting worried now.

Percy glanced at him, "She said she got cornered by a couple dracaena, Kelli and another one."

"_What?_" Percy's stepsister was only a mortal, why would monsters be after her?

"Yeah, crazy, huh? Apparently, monsters don't have basic morals anymore."

Jason was racking his brain for a reason, when it hit him, "This has to be a trap."

"Yeah, probably."

"Awesome," Percy parked on the side of the street and threw his door open, Riptide in his hand before he was fully out of the car. Jason was quick to follow, drawing his own sword.

They raced into the park, the only light coming from a half-broken streetlight and their swords. Even then, Jason could clearly see a teenage girl cowering against the slides. She was short, with black hair and an oversized sweatshirt that Jason was pretty sure belonged to Percy. She held a broken tree branch in her hand, like a weapon. Two dracaena stood in front of her, fangs and claws bared.

Percy ran like the wind, yelling, "GET BACK!"

The monsters jumped, startled. They turned, and one chuckled, "Son of Poseidon, so good to see you again."

Percy scowled, "Stooped to attacking mortals, Kelli? How many times am I going to have to kill you?"

Kelli's accomplice snarled at leaped at Percy's side. Jason stepped in and blocked her. She growled and turned on him. Jason had to ignore Percy after that, and give his full attention to avoid being sliced to pieces. He made sure to keep himself in between the monster and Aria, which was hard.

He swiped his sword under the dracaena, and she jumped, but then stumbled and fell. With one final stroke, he sent her back to Tartarus, her remains exploding into yellow dust. Jason allowed himself a breather, and turned to check on the girl.

"You okay?" he asked. She gaped at him.

He let his guard down further and lowered his sword, assuming that he was scaring her. Big mistake. Pain flared in his shoulder and his knees buckled.

Jason could vaguely hear Percy scream, and saw him slash at the she-devil grinning next to him. He narrowly avoided dropping his sword, and forced himself to breath.

He must have blacked out, because the next moment, he was lying on the couch in the Jackson-Blofis living room, shoulder bandaged, and sipping nectar (which had started tasting like those sea-salt brownies). Percy's green eyes, clouded with worry, floated inches above him.

"Hey" he croaked.

Percy managed a weak smile, "Hey man. How you feeling?"

"Alive. Good start?"

Percy laughed this time, "Yeah, yeah, that's a start. Since when do dracaena claws have poison?"

"Good question. How bad is it?"

"Now? Not that bad. But, about an hour ago you were turning grey and I thought…" Percy broke off.

"I'm okay," Jason reassured him.

"Yeah. Just…don't do that to me bro."

"Yeah. Right back at ya."

**A/N So? What do you think? Let me knowwww. As always, requests, prompts, so on and so forth are always welcome. :***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ello again! So, this one is Percy and Thalia, dedicated to : DemigodVenaurora, Chris, daughterofeos11 and midnightdreames3. Also special shoutout to MoonyLilyPadfootProngs for beings so very patient *cough cough* ;) :P jk, I love you. Yenjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Uncle Rick**

Percy strolled into the Zeus Cabin, completely uninvited, to find Thalia kneeling in front of her father's statue. Thalia didn't notice him, just took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Father," she started, voice sounding watery, "I…I need help. I lost over half my Hunters to Orion. I lost my m-mother. I l-lost Luke," she broke off with a strangled sob, "J-Just please, please…I don't know w-what to d-do. H-help me. Give me g-guidance. _Please_." The last word came out a strangled, desperate whisper, and she broke down in tears.

Almost instantaneously, there were arms around her, pulling her towards someone who smelled like the sea. She collapsed against a strong torso, sobbing. Percy held her, gripping her just as tightly as she was clutching his shirt.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear, "It's okay. You're okay."

Thalia shook her head, still clutching him. She had lost nearly _everyone _she cared about. The boy that was holding her was one of the only ones left, and even he was so close to being gone so often. And there wasn't anything she could do about it. Just like she couldn't do anything about the others. She, the daughter of Zeus, just stood there and watched as her sisters-in-arms, Luke, her own _mother_ died. They had trusted her, and she couldn't do anything to save them. Nothing.

She cried harder, making Percy jump a little, before he sighed and stroked her hair.

Percy's heart broke to see his cousin in this state. She was normally so strong, always smiling and laughing, or glaring and scowling. He had never seen her cry like this before. In his eyes, she was the queen of sarcasm, the one person who never broke. Seeing her cry made his heart hurt.

Thalia held onto Percy's shirt like it was a lifeline. He held her closer, trying to get her to calm down. It wasn't working.

"I-I couldn't save t-them," Thalia choked out. Pert of her was horrified that she was breaking down in front of _Percy o_f all people. The rest of her didn't care.

"Hey, come on. It's not your fault, okay? Their blood isn't on your hands they wouldn't want you to blame yourself." She had never said who exactly 'they' were, but she knew that Percy knew.

T-They're gone. B-Bianca, Phoebe, Mom, L-," she couldn't even say his name. She broke off with a sob so heartbreaking; Percy felt his own eyes fill with tears.

Percy had run out of things to say, so he just held her. Thalia sobbed into his shirt until she ran out of tears. His shirt was soaked through, and his right leg had fallen asleep, but he didn't move.

Finally, Thalia took a deep breath and looked up at her cousin. He was staring at the wall, running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"Thanks," she whispered, voice horse.

He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, "What for?"

"For…everything," she moved, sitting up properly, and ran her hands over her face a few times, trying to get rid of residual tears.

Percy rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot, you know."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"You act like what I did was a big deal."

"…wasn't it?"

"No."

"You dealt with me as a blubbering mess for a few hours, at least."

Percy laughed as he pulled off his shirt and grabbed one of Jason's. "Yeah, well, part of the job description."

"What job description?"

"Being a brother."

Thalia had never been more speechless in her life.

**A/N Well? What do you think? Leave me a review and let me know! As always, prompts and requests and such are always welcome. Much love :* **


End file.
